


It's a Dangerous Business, Walking Out One's Front Door

by Inquizzitor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bilbo Baggins, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Bilbo, Flustered Bilbo Baggins, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Bilbo, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquizzitor/pseuds/Inquizzitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt! (I can't find the source, sorry, but I wanted to credit them never the less) "Person A is walking home late at night and notices Person B is moving steadily towards them and Person A is convinced that Person B is about murder them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dangerous Business, Walking Out One's Front Door

**Author's Note:**

> I really ran away with this prompt. I'll post as quickly as I'm able, I promise! This is my first fanfic so be warned and I have no beta to organize my thoughts together so if its bad, let me know. If its good, let me know.

Bilbo curses to himself at the bitter cold that was Europe. He would probably freeze to death on this sidewalk before he reached his bright little green door of his flat. Bilbo burrows himself further into his heavy coat, his scarf ridding up onto rosy cheeks and an equally red nose as his breathe gets trapped within the confines of the wool garment. The quiet didn't usually bother Mister Bilbo Baggins, he lives by himself after all, but he just couldn't shake his nerves of being alone at night with only the streetlights to guide his path.

His heart drops when his ears pick up a heavy set of feet, the distant sounds of traffic nearly hiding the faint yet rapidly approaching stranger. Bilbo sneaks a glance over his shoulder and his brain stutters for a moment. He watches as a rather toned fellow walks quickly up the path. His ebony locks, streaked with age, pulled loosely into a ponytail with stranded tresses brushing over broad shoulders-... Pull yourself together Bilbo! His brain snaps as he realizes the stranger, albeit a rather attractive one, is advancing towards him! Bilbo shakes his ginger curls as he quickens his faltered pace to make distance between him and the probable serial killer. I mean, who is out this late if they haven't just freshly butchered someone, Bilbo's thoughts supplied. Well, you're out here, though that was because Lobelia thought she should drag Bilbo out from his house for his own good. He got out enough working at that quaint little café down the block, thank you very much! The nerve of Sackville-Baggins! Just wanted me out long enough so one of them could swipe my silverware, Bilbo thinks to himself before he feels an arm collide with his shoulder and send him spiraling down to meet with the cement.

Well, he would have, if that very same arm hadn't caught him by the waist and held him for a moment longer than needed before his brain caught up with him and Bilbo quickly bats away the arm as he straightens up, tugging down his coat with a huff and looks up to meet the offender's eyes... Blue. That's really all he could think for a minute and from the worried frown to knowing smirk that morphed from the stranger's lips, he knew that too.

"... Are you alright?" The stranger's deep voice rumbles out with an arched brow.  
I might just fall again, Bilbo thinks numbly. "I-I-I'm.. Fine. I'm fine. "

"You sure? You look a bit red, Mister.." Trailing off after a pause when the blue-eyed stranger must have realized he didn't know his name.

"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins. " Bilbo replied dumbly, his face burning further until he must have resembled something similar to a cherry. He just wanted to crawl away to his flat... Or to the stranger's place his brain adds unjustly.

"Apologizes for running into you, Baggins Bilbo Baggins, " His stranger replies curtly, barely smothering his damned smirk, before walking off into the night, leaving Bilbo looking akin to a fish grasping for air.

Probably never going to see him again, Bilbo thought with a sigh as she shook himself out of his daze and hurries home before it gets too, too late.  
\-----------------  
Bilbo wakes up with a start, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looks up at his ceiling and blinks slowly. Flopping his head to the side to see his alarm clock blaring its mechanical alarm at an ungodly hour, honestly no one should be awake this early. Slamming off the alarm clock with a sigh, as if Bilbo couldn't believe time moved. He staggers out from under the warmth of his covers and barrels quickly into his bathroom and stares hard at his reflection. Emerald eyes practically tries to burn a hole into the mirror as if staring would simply will away his unruly bedhead, he really should get his hair cut, it already brushed passed his ears. Scrubbing his face tiredly as he simply shrugs and proceeds with his morning routine: brush his teeth, hair (a fruitless endeavor), and dresses himself in a knitted-green sweater and dark khakis. Layering himself in his heavy coat and wool scarf, slipping on his shoes, before adventuring out his front door. Locking it up behind him as Bilbo quickly makes his way to the café with a friendly smile. 

He is greeted with the smell of fresh pastries and the rich smell of coffee as he enters, the door bell chiming, alerting everyone to his entrance as Primula appears behind the counter from the kitchen with an armful of assorted baked goods; throwing her a smile and a slight wave as he snakes around the counter. Offering a quick "Good Morning!" before slipping off into the back room and dressing out of his jacket and scarf in exchange for an apron. 

"I thought Lobelia was suppos'd to be working today? " Bilbo calls to Primula as he returns to the counter, properly dressed.

"She called in sick, " Primula replies vaguely with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't realized hangovers counted for sick days. " He quips with a chuckle, turning back in time to hear the soft chime of the door bell as a customer enters. 

"Good morning, Mister Grey, " Bilbo greets quietly, not disturb the other patrons as Gandalf, a loyal costumer and friend, approaches. 

"What do you mean?" Mister Grey inquires. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? " A smile spreading onto the elder man's wrinkled features. "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? " He almost challenges.

Bilbo was in a cheerful mood despite his awful night out Lobelia and simply smiles in his response. "All of them at once, I suppose. " He awaits anymore of Gandalf's usual remarks before continuing, "What will you be having? "

"The usual. " Gandalf replies simply before placing some cash down onto the counter and moving down to the counter to wait for his drink. 

"But you never order the same thing! " Bilbo calls out to Gandalf's retreating form, his words falling on deaf ears, apparently, as Gandalf makes no move to further explain nor return to his place in the queue. Sighing inaudibly with a slight shake of bedridden curls before looking up to the customer approaching the counter. 

Blue is all he could think.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a oneshot but my brain kept going away from me with a plot?? So I might actually do something with this?? Maybe?? Let me know in the comments or something what you think.


End file.
